Do or Don't
by icegirl-kat
Summary: AU: 3-4 years after x2. Bobby pops the question to Rogue will she say yes? Even if there was a wedding how can they live happily ever after with out contact? Who would be invited? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. I

I do or I don't.  
  
Summary: AU: Bobby proposes to Rogue what will she say? And if there were a wedding how would the bride and groom live happily ever after with out contact? Can they get past that aspect together? Who would be invited? 3-4 years after X2  
  
Pairings: B/R, S/J  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one and would love to have Iceman with me but I am a bit short for cash to afford him.  
  
Rating: PG -13 for some inappropriate language.  
  
#################*##############  
  
Chapter 1, Anniversary.  
  
Bobby Drake, at the age of 20 had been with his girlfriend Rogue for now 4 years. They had been together through a lot of controversy aspects of a normal teenage life and since they are mutants they have heavier problems. The worst thing though, out of all that has happened is the fact that Rogue can't touch Bobby and it kills her every time they almost kissed and it kills him every time she cried at night for not being, what they all want normal.  
  
Bobby was sitting in his room; the same room he uses to share with his old mate John. Ever since he abandoned the X men to join the Brother-hood, he had been attempting to bring down the X men especially Bobby.  
  
Bobby held what looked like a mini jewellery case in front of his chest. 'It's now or never.' He thought to himself. In his eyes you could see was a scared young and fragile boy who just got his mutant ability and now he had turned into a man.  
  
There was a knock on his door; Bobby placed the jewellery case in his pocket. He stood up and his hands trembled from nerves.  
  
"Bobby are you there!" Yelled Rogue from outside the room. She wore a long, black T-shirt with dark denim jeans. Her long brown hair and two distinctively white stipes made her stand out. They were of course the signature of what her power could do. Her violet gloves travelled up to her elbow, lower than they usually were when she wore shirts.  
  
Bobby turned the handle to see Rogue smiling back at him, "Happy anniversary!" Bobby said, grabbing her glove hand and kissed it gently. "Yeah happy anniversary." Rogue said, "I brought you a gift." Rogue place a gold box with white ribbons on Bobby's hand. "I hope you like it!"  
  
Bobby smiled and slowly took the ribbon off the box. He lifted the lid and discovered another box inside. This one was blue with silver ribbons. "I knew you wouldn't just give me a plain and simple present!" He said to her.  
  
He once again opened the box; inside the box was yet again, another box. This one was green and yellow and had chains surrounding. Bobby took of the chains but found the task difficult. After a few minutes of frustration Bobby finally managed to open it. "Wow." He said. The box itself had a key with a letter. Bobby opened the letter and read: Hey beautiful I am so happy to celebrate our anniversary with you and I hope we could be together forever. Love you lots and hope you like the gift. Love Rogue.  
  
Bobby took the key out of the box and had a key chain with the words engraved: Bobby and Marie forever. "What's the key for?" Bobby asked. "You will have to wait and find out!" Rogue replied. "Ow." Bobby place his hand on Rogue's shoulder, "Why doeswen't wittle Wogue want to tell pwoor Bowobby what's inside." Rogue slapped Bobby's hand, "You know I sometimes think that you still a little baby!" Rogue looked down at her feet, "So where is my present?" "You will just have to wait till tonight!" Bobby replied, "So should we get going?" Rogue nodded and they left Bobby's room. Bobby smiled at Rogue, 'God this is going to be so easy.' He thought.  
  
#################*##############  
  
Bobby drove Rogue to a nice cottage outside Westchester. The place was lovely and quiet. Two chairs and a table were placed outside the house. The weather was perfect for an outside dinner. There was a slight breeze but this made the hot weather more bearable.  
  
"Wow, Mr. Drake you have really put in a lot of effort for this!" Rouge said. She was very impressed bout all the decorations surrounding the table. "Yeah well you are worth it!" He replied with a smile. Impressing the girl was something Bobby would do.  
  
They sat down at the table and already prepared gourmet food was already on there plates, 'thank God for Jean and Scott!' Bobby thought. He popped a bottle of classic red wine and poured some in his and Rogue's glasses.  
  
They talked while eating the well-prepared food and drinking some very expensive wines. Butterflies filled Bobby's stomach the time had almost come to ask the most important question of his life. To give Rogue her anniversary present because she was looking a bit impatient and kept slipping in statements about he present.  
  
"You want to go for a walk?" Bobby asked, he got up to take Rogue's hand and help her off her seat. "Certainly!" Rogue replied she took his hand they walked to the back of the cottage. There couldn't be a more perfect scenery for this, a lake was shimmering in the background and plastic pelicans were around them.  
  
Bobby gulped, "It's now time for me to give you my present." He took in a huge breath, "We have been going out together for a while now and this is our anniversary. When I see you the only thing I can think about is how lucky I am to have you. Whenever you are near I go weak at the knees and I still feel butterflies in my stomach when you say my name. What I am trying to say is-"  
  
Rain started falling over the top of them and getting Rogue's clothes socked, "Maybe we should go inside?" She asked. "No this is perfect." Bobby took out the mini jewellery case and looked down at it, "Rogue I love you!" He bent down on one knee and opened the lid to the case, "Marie D'Ancanto, will you marry me?"  
  
Rogue gasped, she looked at the gold ring with a diamond in the shape of a rose inside and the hint of blue that the diamond had inside. "Bobby, are you sure? I mean I can never be able to touch you and can't give you that kind of love!" Bobby looked in her brown eyes, "It wasn't your looks or physical attraction that drew you to me!" He placed his hand over her heart, "It was this that made me love you. So what do you say?"  
  
#################*##############  
  
A/N: So did ya like it? Did ya did ya? Please tell me what you think! I know now I have got two fics of Xmen to complete but hey it doesn't worry me! So if you are a fan of It's about Us! Don't worry I will keep updating it..hehe. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. D

**_I do or I don't.  
_**  
**Summary:** AU: Bobby proposes to Rogue what will she say? And if there were a wedding how would the bride and groom live happily ever after with out contact? Can they get past that aspect together? Who would be invited? 3-4 years after X2  
  
**Pairings:** B/R, S/J  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one and would love to have Iceman with me but I am a bit short for cash to afford him.  
  
**Rating:** PG –13 for some inappropriate language.  
  
###############################  
  
Previous chapter  
  
"Marie D'Ancanto, will you marry me?"  
  
Rogue gasped, she looked at the gold ring with a diamond in the shape of a rose inside and the hint of blue that the diamond had inside. "Bobby, are you sure? I mean I can never be able to touch you and can't give you that kind of love!"  
  
Bobby looked in her brown eyes, "It wasn't your looks or physical attraction that drew you to me!" He placed his hand over her heart, "It was this that made me love you. So what do you say?"  
  
NOW:  
  
Rogue smiled wickedly, she took off a glove from her left hand and placed it across his face, "why on earth would you think that I would like to marry YOU?" She laughed, draining the energy out of his face.  
  
Barely above a whisper, Bobby choked out, whilst the energy was going out of him, "but- but I thought you loved me?"  
  
Rogue laughed, not taken her hand off his face. "Love? You? No! I would rather love a pink bunny!"  
  
Bobby flinched, he was running out of energy, "p-pink bunny, where did that come from...?"  
  
Just then a few pink bunnies were running across the lawn singing and dancing...  
  
... singing and dancing?  
  
Bobby awoke in his room; cold sweat trickling down his forehead. He looked over to the side of the room and saw his alarm clock, it was just six o'clock, time to get up.  
  
He sighed; it was all just a dream, the good... and the pink bunnies? He laughed nervously at his dream, but they had been happening a lot lately, none like this though, it seemed so real. But of course it wasn't.  
  
The day WAS the 4 year anniversary of Bobby and his girlfriend, Rogue. That's probably why, he mused, the dream seemed real cause today was the day.  
  
The day that he would either be engaged to the women he loved, or have his heard broken. It seemed a big thing, especially since him and Rogue could never have any physical relationship together.  
  
He got up from the bed, looked around at his sleeping roommates, they looked very peaceful, although snoring. It was weird seeing this scene because nothing at the school is peaceful. It's always nervous and edgy.  
  
Bobby threw on some clothes; a blue turtleneck top and a pair of jeans. He walked over to the bathroom and got a good look at his bed hair.  
  
"Today's the day Bobby." He muttered under his breath; feeling the nerves consume him once again.  
  
###############################  
  
In another dormitory, Rogue awoke with a splitting headache filled with bad dreams; those dreams were Logan's. She pitied the man who had to live with them every night. These days she'd been experiencing them a lot less.  
  
Rogue smiled, remembering the day. It was her 4-year anniversary with Bobby. She was quite shocked that they had lasted for so long, at the start of the relationship she didn't really care much for him but her feelings had developed so much since then.  
  
They were going somewhere together, that's all Rogue knew. She didn't know much really; just that her and Bobby were HOPEFULLY celebrating the day together. But it was nothing certain, with a life so weird; she could end up dead by the end of the day.  
  
The life of a mutant was unpredictable, sometimes Rogue hated it, other times she was glad that she was unique, although her uniqueness was a curse, if it never happened she wouldn't of met Bobby.  
  
Rogue got out of her bed and placed on a pair of gloves. The first thing she would do in the morning was make sure her gloves were on, it was a habit that if she forget, could kill others.  
  
Rogue slowly wandered over to the window. She opened up the blinds and was blinded by the light shining through her window. After she got back her vision, Rogue took a look around the landscape view and smiled, contempt at the weather.  
  
"Nice day..." came a murmured voice behind her.  
  
Rogue turned around to be faced by Bobby, "I was just thinking the exact same thing." She smiled at him.  
  
Bobby took out a rose from behind his back and handed it to Rogue, "happy anniversary. I will give you your present a little later tonight. Ready to have some fun?"  
  
Rogue took the rose in her gloved hand; she smiled warmly up at Bobby. "I sure am."  
  
Bobby took her hand in his, "but I think first we must have breakfast." He struggled to pull Rogue along with him to the door; but she stood still. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rogue crossed her arms, "well, maybe you haven't noticed but I am still wandering around in my PJ's. May I have some time to change before I go downstairs and make a fool of myself?"  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, "ok then, go get dressed, I will be waiting."  
  
Rogue laughed softly to herself while she walked into the bathroom, closed the door and changed into some casual clothes.  
  
Once she got out of the bathroom, she looked down to see a very IMPATIENT looking Iceman sitting on her bed.  
  
"Shall we get the day started?" Asked Rogue.  
  
Bobby nodded his head as they went out of the door. He wondered weather his dream would come true or not. Well, it wasn't really a dream, more a nightmare. Only hours remained till the truth would be out.  
  
Bobby shivered slightly at his own body temperature.  
  
###############################  
  
AN: k, I am now teasing y'all. I don't know why I have updated! I didn't think I would EVER update this! So yeah, hopefully I will eventually finish this n stuff. Thankyou all reviewers, if was lovely to get those responses, especially since they were filled with constructive criticism.  
  
**REVIEWERS THANKS:**  
  
CrazyManiacalGurl: thankyou for your help. It was greatly appreciated that you were so honest with my work. I hope THAT wasn't too predicted.  
  
FireManiac95: thankyou! Sorry for the slow update, I kind of had a big writers block that I thought would be indefinitely last forever.  
  
Shannon: I know my grammar sucks! I hope it's improved a bit. Thankyou for the review.  
  
Angela: lol! I am evil, you still don't know if he will say yes yet cause it's not happened yet and it was a dream. Hehe.  
  
Almiconto: hehe! I will probably have her say yes! But I don't know yet... still contemplating it.  
  
Emicablue: thanks 


End file.
